Speech recognition typically relies on speech recognition models of the language spoken. However, for a given language (or dialect of a given language), words may be used differently depending on where the words are uttered. For example, when a person is in their living room, they may frequently use words relating to TV shows and control of media players, whereas when the person is in their kitchen they might use words relating to types of food or cooking. Typical language models used in speech recognition do not typically account for the location-specific context where words are spoken, particularly for variations of word use within a building such as a home.